The invention relates to power-driven conveyors generally and, more specifically, to modular conveyor belts having a hinge formed in each row of belt modules, in which the hinge has an axis generally oriented in the direction of belt travel.
Modular conveyor belts, especially modular plastic conveyor belts, are widely used to transport articles. These belts are typically constructed of a series of rows of one or more plastic modules arranged in a bricklay pattern. Link ends along leading and trailing ends of the modules interleave with each other. Aligned apertures in the interleaved link ends form a passageway for receiving a hinge rod that connects adjacent rows pivotably together at a hinge joint. The individual modules are typically molded out of a thermoplastic material, such as polypropylene, polyethylene, or acetal, or a thermoset. Modules made of these materials are characterized by a rigidity that limits the stretching and bending the modules undergo in the presence of belt pull and product loading. Consequently, a belt made of these rigid modules remains flat along the carryway. In conveying aggregate materials, for example, these belts use sideguards to confine the loose material to the flat conveying surface of the belt. But sideguards are usually fairly thin and susceptible to damage.
Flat conveyor belts of the rubber and fabric kind are widely used to convey aggregate materials. These flat belts, which are inherently flexible, can be made to bend and conform to a supporting carryway that is not flat. For example, the carryway support can be shaped to conform the flat belt to a U-shape, like a trough. Such a trough belt is useful in conveying aggregate materials because the edges of the belt, being higher than the center, help confine the aggregate. But modular plastic belts offer many advantages over flat belts. Some of these advantages include easy repair and positive driving and tracking.
Thus, there is a need for a modular plastic conveyor belt that can conform to a non-planar conveyor carryway.
That and other needs are satisfied by a modular conveyor belt embodying features of the invention. The belt is constructed of a series of rows of belt modules interlinked by connecting pins between consecutive belt rows arranged end to end to form an endless conveyor belt. Each belt row includes at least one module, which has a body portion that extends from a first end to a second end in the direction of belt travel and transversely from a first side to a second side. A first plurality of connecting elements is arranged along the first end, and a second plurality is arranged along the second end. The first plurality of connecting elements of a row interleaves with the second plurality of connecting elements of an adjacent row. A connecting pin pivotally joins the interleaved connecting elements in a joint between consecutive rows. Each row also includes a hinge extending from the first end to the second end and aligned with hinges of adjacent rows in the direction of belt travel.
According to another aspect of the invention, a modular conveyor belt is constructed of a plurality of belt modules arranged end to end and side to side and interconnected by connecting pins into articulating rows of belt modules. The belt comprises a base portion with a first longitudinal lane of belt modules extending transversely from a first base side to a second base side. The base portion includes a series of hinge eyes along the first base side. The belt also comprises a right edge portion with a second longitudinal lane of belt modules extending transversely from a first right edge side to a second right edge side. The right edge portion includes a series of hinge eyes along the second right edge side. A hinge pin extends through the interleaved hinge eyes of the base portion and the right edge portion. Together with the hinge eyes, the hinge pin forms a longitudinal hinge between the two portions.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, a modular conveyor belt is made up of a series of rows of belt modules. Each row has at least one module that includes a body portion extending longitudinally from a first end to a second end and transversely from a first side to a second side. A first plurality of connecting elements is arranged along the first end; a second plurality of connecting elements, along the second end. Connecting pins pivotally link consecutive belt rows end to end through the interleaved first and second pluralities of connecting elements to form an endless belt. The body portion includes a flexible region extending from the first end to the second end to form a hinge permitting the body portion to flex about a generally longitudinal axis.
According to still another aspect of the invention, a modular conveyor belt comprises a series of rows of belt modules hingedly linked by connecting pins confined between rows. Each row includes a module that extends longitudinally from a first end to a second end and transversely from a first side to a second side. The module includes a plurality of first regions made of a flexible material and a plurality of second regions made of a rigid material. The two regions are integrally formed with and alternately arranged with each other transversely across the module.
In another aspect of the invention, a conveyor belt module comprises a body portion that extends longitudinally from a first end to a second end and transversely from a first side to a second side.
First and second pluralities of connecting elements are spaced apart along the first and second ends. A flexible region extending from the first end to the second end forms a hinge permitting the body portion to flex about a generally longitudinal axis.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a conveyor belt module comprises a body portion that extends longitudinally from a first end to a second end and transversely from a first side to a second side. First and second pluralities of connecting elements are arranged along the first and second ends, respectively. A plurality of hinge eyes extends along the first side and forms a longitudinally aligned set of hinge eyes.